Night with You
by Cloverren
Summary: Malam dingin tidak membuat Akashi menyerah tentang perasaannya, untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupnya dia dengan senang hati melakukan apapun. Shonen ai, pairing AkaKuro! CHAPTER 6 UPDATE! Rate: T
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T**

**Desclaimer: Kurobasu hanya milik Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan milik Author**

**Warnigs: Shonen-Ai, typos, dll**

**Like? review**

**Title: Confession**

**Enjoy yourself**

* * *

><p>Malam di musim dingin ini tidak tidak terlalu buruk untuk pemikiran seorang Akashi Seijurou. Dia sedang menunggu di sebuah taman sambil menyandarkan diri dibawah pohon yang besar. Di sampingnya banyak warna-warni lampu dari pusat kota. Dengan<em> coat<em> hitam musim dingin dengan memakai celana hitam dan sepatu hitam pula. Saat ini dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang begitu spesial dimatanya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok yang ditunggunya berlari kearahnya.

"Haah...hah..Akashi-kun, maaf aku terlambat..haah." Pemuda surai biru langit mencoba mengatur nafasnya setiba di depan Akashi.

"Hari ini aku maafkan, tetapi lain waktu _tidak akan, _Tetsuya." jawabnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan mengerti.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan-jalan kesetiap sudut kota, belum ada dari mereka yang mau buka perbincangan, Akashi melirik ke sampingnya, melihat wajah Kuroko berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Malam ini dia berencana untuk mengajaknya kencan namun mungkin Kuroko tidak menganggap ini sebuah kencan melainkan hanya pertemuan teman lama saja.

"Tetsuya, mau makan di sana?" tawar Akashi menunjuk kedai Udon.

"Boleh, Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan mendekati kedai tersebut dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam menempati meja yang kosong. Posisi mereka berhadap-hadapan, Akashi bisa memperhatikan sosok Kuroko didepannya. Merasa diperhatikan Kurokopun ikut menatap datar Akashi. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai akhirnya Kuroko menyerah, akan ada sesuatu yang bahaya kalau berani menatap lama mantan kapten tim basketnya saat SMP . Dia melirik kearah bawah dan memainkan tangan, Kuroko tidak tahu ingin berbicara apa dengan mantan kaptennya. Walaupun Akashi sudah tidak lagi menjadi kaptennya tapi dia tetap menghormatinya.

"_Irasaimasse_! Boleh saya catat pesanan Anda?" tanya seorang pelayan kedai Udon.

Akashi dan Kuroko melihatnya dan mulai memesan makanan, dalam diri Akashi dia juga belum pernah memakan makanan pinggiran seperti ini. Dia biasanya akan pergi kerestoran yang berbintang, namun ini demi Kuroko. Dia orang yang tidak terlalu suka dengan menghamburkan uang, Akashi saat ini bersyukur bisa berduaan dengan Kuroko. Dia awalnya agak ragu untuk mengajaknya keluar, tapi akhirnya dirinya sangat senang saat Kuroko menerima ajakannya. Dan malam ini juga, dia berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya pada surai langit didepannya itu.

"Tetsuya, bagaimana perasaanmu di klub basket Seirin?" tanya Akashi membuka suasana yang canggung ini.

Kuroko menatapnya dan berhenti memainkan jari-jari tangannya yang ada di bawah meja, Akashi tahu kalau daritadi Kuroko bingung untuk berbicara sesuatu, makanya dia mencoba membukanya.

"Umm..aku senang disana, Akashi-kun. Kagami-kun dan yang lainnya sangat mencintai basket."kata Kuroko senang.

Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko akan senang dengan klub barunya itu, tapi dia tidak senang kalau Kuroko begitu senangnya dibandingkan dengan klub lamanya saat di Teiko.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan lupa kesenangan saat di klub kita dulu, Akashi-kun. Saat itu, kita selalu memenangkan beberapa kejuaraan dan kita merayakannya bersama. Hal itu tidak bisa kulupakan dengan mudah." lanjut Kuroko tersenyum manis didepannya.

Akashi mendengarnya langsung menyeringai menakutkan, jika dia sudah mendapatkan Kuroko-nya dia akan membuatnya melihat hanya Akashi dimatanya selamanya. Dia tidak mau surai biru langit itu dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dirinya seorang. Apalagi saat ini mereka bersekolah di tempat yang terpisah jauh, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Akashi. Dia bisa melakukan apapun sesukanya layaknya dia seorang Raja yang berkuasa. Akashi akan terus membuat Kuroko menjadi miliknya, mau tidak mau harus Akashi lakukan. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa memaksa perasaan Kuroko sendiri. Dia membenci membuat Kuroko sedih apalagi membuatnya menangis. Akashi akan menjadi pria yang _gentleman,_ dia tidak mau menyakiti Kuroko nantinya.

Sesaat beberapa lama kemudian mereka telah selesai makan malam dan beranjak keluar dari kedai. Saat ini, pasangan surai Merah dan biru berjalan beriringan di pinggir-pinggir laut. Akashi mencoba mengambil tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Pemuda biru hanya pasrah saat tangannya ditarik oleh pemuda merah di depannya. Mereka berdua telah sampai di sebuah puncak dan disitu ada kuil, disana juga dapat melihat pemandangan pernak-pernik cahaya dari atas. Kuroko melihatnya sangat terpukau, matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan tersebut. Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum menatap sosok surai biru muda di depannya, sekarang mereka hanya berdua dan suasana begitu sepi. Terlihat nafas-nafas mereka mengeluarkan uap dingin. Akashi menelan ludah, momen ini tidak boleh di sia-siakan. Akashi mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Kuroko, pemuda surai biru merasa kalau Akashi mendekat dia segera menoleh ke pemuda merah itu. Dimatanya terlihat kalau dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kuroko diam dan mencoba mendengarkan apa yang ingin di katakan mantan kaptennya itu.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak suka dengan basa-basi. Dan aku hanya bilang ini sekali. Jadi, dengarkan dengan baik." kata Akashi dengan nada memerintah.

Kuroko masih dengan tatapan datarnya melihat pemuda merah didepannya, dia juga tidak tahu apa yang mau dikatakan orang yang di depannya ini. Angin dingin mengusap kulit dan rambut mereka, Kuroko mengangkat syal hangatnya menutup mulutnya. Dia sudah kedinginan, tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan sang_ Emperor_.

Akashi mengambil kedua tangan Kuroko dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, dia tidak mau Kuroko pergi atau kemana, dia harus tahu perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Mata heterokromatik miliknya menatap tajam ke arah manik biru milik Kuroko. Uap dingin saling beradu dari mulut mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku. Jangan pernah lari dariku, karena kemanapun kau lari aku masih bisa mengejarmu. Dan juga bila kau menghindar dariku aku dengan senangnya makin mengejarmu dan mendapatkanmu." ungkap Akashi sambil menyeringai kejam. Tapi dia tidak bohong dengan perasaannya, Akashi bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Kuroko. Mungkin dia tidak menyangka kalau sang _Emperor_ bisa jatuh cinta padanya.

Kuroko menunduk dan menatap tanah, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. kedua tangannya masih tergenggam oleh tangan Akashi. Saat ini, perasaanya masih belum sama dengan perasaan yang Akashi punya.

"_Gomen _Akashi-kun, tapi aku tidak tahu perasaanku kepada Akashi-kun. Aku hanya merasa kau itu teman yang baik dan selalu peduli. Itu saja Akashi-kun." jawab Kuroko datar.

Pemuda merah tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok biru, dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan membuat Kuroko juga mencintainya! Harus! Dia seorang Akashi, tidak ada yang mustahil di hidupnya.

"Aku hanya peduli padamu saja, Tetsuya."kata Akashi dingin.

Kuroko bingung mau menjawab pernyataan itu, dia tidak bisa mengelak perasaan mantan kaptennya. Dia hanya bingung dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Akashi begitu baik dan bertanggung jawab, dia orang yang tidak mengenal kalah. Kuroko tidak percaya kalau Akashi akan menyatakan peraasaan itu padanya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tetapi ada yang ingin aku lakukan padamu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Akashi yang sudah menyeringai, dia juga sedikit takut. Tapi dia harus bisa memendam rasa takut itu, dia yakin Akashi tidak akan melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

"Melakukan apa, Akashi-kun?"tanyanya.

Senyumannya semakin melebar, Kuroko masih saja terlihat datar. Tapi Akashi tidak peduli, mungkin di dalam dirinya dia sangat ketakutan.

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Tetsuya. Kau tahu aku bisa melakukannya. Dan kau tidak bisa mengelaknya, kau harus terima itu. Disaat aku sedang berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta, aku melarangmu untuk dekat dengan siapapun. Sebab kau adalah milikku." terang Akashi menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Eh? Akashi-kun?" manik biru beradu dengan manik heterokromatik milik Akashi.

Dalam benak Akashi ingin sekali memiliki bibir Kuroko saat ini, tapi dia harus bersabar dan menahan nafsu buasnya itu. Dia tidak boleh menodai kepolosan pemuda biru ini, yang dia harus lakukan adalah menunggu saat itu tiba.

Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko dan mengusap pinggir kepala Kuroko dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Ne, Tetsuya apa kau keberatan?"tanya Akashi lembut.

Kuroko baru pertama kalinya melihat rasa perhatian Akashi terhadapnya seperti ini, ingin sekali menjawab kalau dia tidak keberatan tapi kata-kata itu tidak keluar dan akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Dan dalam pikirannya yang masih sadar kenapa dia menerimanya, atau dengan kata lain dia juga menginginkan jatuh cinta dengan Akashi. Kuroko malam ini benar-benar senang bercampur bingung. Dia menjadi gelagapan kalau dekat denga sang _Emperor_, pemuda merah hanya diam melihat ekspresi yang kebingungan milik Kuroko dan dia juga bercampur dengan bahagia.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pulang."ajak Akashi menarik lagi tangan kanan Kuroko.

Tangannya menggenggam tangan Kuroko. Tanpa sadar Kurokopun membalas genggamannya, entah itu membuatnya terasa hangat.

"Ano..Akashi-kun, aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun." ucap Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Hmm, tidak perlu. Aku akan dijemput nanti."jawab Akashi senang mengenggam tangan Kuroko dan berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan taman bermain, yang tertumpuk dengan salju. Tangan mereka sudah terlepas dan mereka berdua saling berhadap-hadapan. Kuroko melepas syalnya dan melilitkannya di leher Akashi. Pemuda merah terkejut dengan perlakuan pemuda biru ini, tapi dia senang bukan main. Dirasanya kehangatan dan aroma khas milik Kuroko di syal tersebut.

"_Jaa_~ Akashi-kun. Sampai ketemu lagi."ucap Kuroko beranjak berlari kearah rumahnya.

Akashi melihat kepergian Kuroko yang sudah berlari jauh, masih disentuhnya syal Kuroko yang hangat itu. Benda berharga yang tidak mau dia lepas, bisa dia lihat sebelum kepergian Kuroko, semu merah yang terlukis di pipinya yang putih. Dia tersenyum mengingat itu semua, kenangan untuk malam ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat spesial dibanding malam lainnya. Dia harus menyusun rencana untuk di lain hari untuk Kuroko selanjutnya, dia harus mendapatkan hatinya secepat mungkin.

"Akashi-sama."ucap sopirnya yang sudah mengisyaratkan Akashi untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dia duduk sambil melihat keluar jendela, pernak-pernik lampu di kota Tokyo sangat sesuai dengan pernak-pernik dihatinya. Syal yang tadinya berada di lehernya sekarang ada digenggam erat, seringaian muncul di mulutnya.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku sebentar lagi, Tetsuya." bisiknya.

Dia akan membuat Kuroko jatuh ketangannya, tidak ada yang tidak bisa Akashi lakukan. Dia mengingat kembali wajah Kuroko yang saat itu sedang melihat pemandangan malam dari atas. Dan memandang dekat wajah polosnya dari kedekatan, senyumnya yang menenangkan. Mendapatkan mungkin akan sangat mudah, dia cukup mempersiapkan sesuatu dan juga harus berurusan dengan sekolahnya dulu. Dia juga tidak mau rencananya ada sedikit pengganggu.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ini adalah debut pertama Author mengambil cerita Kurobasu. ^^**

**Gomen, kalau ceritanya masih gaje... m(_ _)m**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Maaf KnB masih punya Tadatoshi-sensei, bukan punya Author.**

**Warnings : typos, shounen ai, cerita kurang nyambung dll ^^**

**Rate : T**

**Title : Let's Meet**

**I hope your enjoy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pritttttttt...!<strong>_

Suara peluit terdengung dari dalam gym, seorang siswi yang menjabat jadi pelatih juga manajer tim basket SMA Seirin. Sebut saja Aida Riko. Dia berusaha untuk memanggil seluruh anggotanya untuk berkumpul. Manajer yang kompeten ini menatap anak-anaknya yang sudah berbaris di depannya. Terdengar suara terengah-engah dan wajah yang penuh keringat membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Minna! Kalian sudah tau, kan? Kalau lusa adalah liburan musim dingin."

Mereka semua mengangguk, kecuali pemuda berambut merah yang acak-acakkan, Kagami Taiga, dia hanya menatap manajernya dengan tanda tanya. Begitupun dengan Kuroko yang dengan wajah tenangnya pura-pura tahu, padahal aslinya dia juga tidak tahu. Aida dengan sabar menghadapi kedua pemain yang diandalkannya, lalu berjalan menuju Kagami sang _ace_ dengan tatapan membunuh_._ Yang ditatap gelagatan bingung tidak mengerti hanya menerima kalau kedua pipinya di cubit dengan kedua tangan Aida.

"Dasar BaKagami! Aku tahu kau bodoh! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kelas! Ha!?"

"E...eh! a..a..a.."

Kagami tidak dapat berbicara dan kesakitan, tapi dia tetap pasrah saja dengan perlakuan manajernya. Kuroko hanya melihat _partner-_nya sedang di beri pelajaran.

"Ano.._Senpai_."panggilnya.

"Ap— Uwaaaaaa! Ku..Kuroko ternyata." Aida tersentak kaget, tangannya terlepas dari wajah Kagami yang sudah menggembul seperti tupai yang sedang mengumpulkan kacang di dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda surai biru langit sudah biasa mendapat teman-temannya selalu terkejut saat melihatnya karena dia punya hawa keberadaan yang minim. Hal ini, yang membuatnya menjadi pemain banyangan di SMP-nya dulu. Dia sangat berguna sekali bila saat pertandingan yang terdesak, dia ahli dalam mengumpan dan saat ini dia menjadi banyangan Kagami.

"Jadi ada apa dengan lusa? Apa kita masih berlatih di tengah-tengah dinginnya cuaca?" tanya pemuda yang menjadi _point guard_ tim, Izuki Shun.

Sambil kedua tangannya yang masing-masing bertolak pinggang, Aida dengan optimisnya menatap anak-anaknya.

"Tidak, kita akan berencana untuk mengisi liburan bersama. Dan tidak ada latihan untuk _sementara_."katanya.

Dalam arti lain dipikiran mereka tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat sama sekali. Wajah yang tadi sudah kering menjadi semakin berkeringat dingin. Tubuh yang tadinya lesu menjadi tegang.

Tapi ini semua bertujuan untuk meningkatkan rasa kekeluargaan sesama anggota, dan mengisi hari-hari dengan kesenangan sambil bersantai. Dia juga ingin menyegarkan pikiran dari banyak pertandingan yang mereka lewati. Oleh karena itu, demi mengembalikan depresi mereka dia berencana untuk mengajak liburan.

"Yatta!" teriak girang Furihata.

Dibarengi dengan yang lainnya. Mereka akhirnya punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh disia-siakan selagi pelatih mereka sedang berbaik hati.

"Pelatih, kita akan melakukan apa?" tanya Kagami sambil menatap serius.

Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum sendiri, menyebabkan seluruh anggota menjadi tegang.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, walaupun kau bodoh, Kagami."ucap Aida masih tersenyum tidak tahu asal-usulnya.

"Teman dari ayahku mengundang kita ke tempat penginapannya, tentu saja aku menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Terpancar wajah yang berminar-minar dari anggotanya dan berusaha mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Kita akan menginap untuk empat hari dan tiga malam. Bagi yang bisa ikut diharapkan kehadirannya di halte. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama." sambung Aida.

"Tapi dimana penginapannya, Riko?" tanya sang Kapten Seirin. Hyuuga Junpei.

Seluruh anggota mengagguk setuju atas pertanyaan Kaptennya. Kagami sedari tadi di samping Kuroko yang juga sedang mengirim e-mail ke seseorang. Membuatnya risih dan mencoba mengintip ponsel Kuroko. Surai biru muda merasa kalau Kagami mengintip ponselnya segera menutupnya.

"Ada apa Kagami-kun?" tanyanya datar.

"Kau ini! Dari siapa sih?"ucap Kagami kesal merasa dia diabaikan oleh _partner_-nya sendiri.

Kuroko hanya bisa memberikan senyum kepada cahayanya lalu menjawabnya.

"Kagami-kun, mau tahu ya? Rahasia." jawab Kuroko.

Sang _ace _merasa semakin kesal dan mendongkol sendiri, lalu memilih mendiami Kuroko yang juga dengan damainya melihat ke depan lagi.

"Kita akan ke Kyoto!" ujar Aida dengan keras.

Setelah mendengar sahutan dari pelatih, surai biru langit langsung tercengang. Kuroko melihatnya tidak percaya, jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan.

'_Kyoto. Berarti di sana ada Akashi-kun?'_ benaknya dalam hati.

Padahal dia sama sekali belum melupakan kejadian pada malam Akashi menyatakan perasaanya. Dia menjadi bingung dan merasa bersalah, karena masih menggantungkan perasaan mantan Kaptennya itu. Tapi kenapa juga pelatih mengambil tempat penginapan yang cukup jauh sampai ke Kyoto? Kemungkinan juga di Tokyo masih ada tempat penginapan. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan, yang jelas dia akan berusaha untuk berani bila saja bertemu dengan Akashi.

_Time Skip_

Di kediamaman Kuroko, dia sudah keluar dari kamarnya sambil menggendong tasnya. Bergegas untuk menuju ke halte tempat mereka berkumpul. Pada saat sampai di tempat yang dituju, ternyata pelatihnya sudah menyiapkan bus khusus untuk mereka. Jadi mereka tidak perlu memakai kereta lagi.

"Oy Kuroko, kesini."sapa Kagami melambaikan tangannya ke Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk dan berlari kecil ke arah ini setelah Kuroko adalah memakai _coat _hitam tebal tanpa pakai syalnya, sebab pernah dia pakaikan ke Akashi.

Saat di dalam bus semuanya duduk dengan tenang dan bercanda ria, Kuroko masih memangku tasnya, Kagami merasa heran yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kuroko, kau bawa apa sih? Kelihatannya berat."

Kuroko melihat wajah serius Kagami langsung membuka resleting tasnya. Keluar sebuah kepala anjing alaska yang sedang memelet.

"Waah!" kaget Kagami.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau bawa Nigou?" tanya Furihata.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melihat dia masuk ke tasku. Tapi busnya sudah jalan."jawab Kuroko mengeluarkan Nigou dan menaruhnya di lantai. "Ano..pelatih, bolehkan anjingku ikut ke penginapan?"sambungnya.

"Tentu. Tapi kau harus jaga dia ya."jawab Aida. Dan disambung dengan anggukan Kuroko.

"Woof!" gonggong Nigou senang.

Selama di perjalanan yang masih jauh Kuroko sedang melihat-lihat pemandangan di jendelanya. Pikirannya masih belum lepas apabila saja dia tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Akashi disana. Tetapi dalam hatinya yang paling dalam sedikit dia juga ingin bertemu dengan mantan Kaptennya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya merah merona dan menutup matanya untuk menenangkan dirinya.

'_Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku, Tetsuya.' _

Terlintas ucapan Akashi pada malam itu, wajanya kembali merah dan jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Tangan kanannya mencoba menyentuh dadanya agar menyuruh diam organ tubuhnya yang mengejutkan. Kuroko tidak tahu apa yang Akashi lakukan agar dia dapat jatuh kepadanya, rasanya sungguh aneh. Dia takut kalau Akashi melakukannya dengan paksaan agar bisa mendapatkannya. Kuroko menunduk dan mencoba berpikir, selama ini dia belum merasakan apapun terhadap Akashi walaupun sedikit, namun masih tidak bisa digambarkan. Tapi dia mencoba untuk merasakan menjadi Akashi, pasti sedih bila seseorang yang dicintainya menggantungkannya. Dan dia tidak mengerti rasanya, Kuroko ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Akashi saat ini.

* * *

><p>Setelah perjalanan yang menempuh waktu berjam-jam, perjalanan yang lama membuat tubuh mereka menjadi lemas dan Aida mengizinkan mereka untuk beristirahat. Sekarang mereka semua sudah berada di pintu masuk penginapan. Dari sudut pandang mereka tempatnya sangat besar dan indah. Nigou dengan senangnya berlari-lari kesana kemari namun ditangkap oleh Kuroko agar tidak mengganggu tamu yang lain. Mereka sudah berada di sebuah kamar yang megah dan disana mereka langsung terbaring lemah.<p>

**Dzzzz...Dzzzz**

Tiba-tiba ponsel Kuroko bergetar dan dia segera melihat nama dilayar ponsel tersebut, dengan terpaksanya dia bengun dan beranjak keluar tapi tidak lupa meminta izin terhadap yang lainnya untuk mengangkat sebuah panggilan. Saat Kuroko sudah berada jauh dari kamar dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Tetsuya, kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?"tanya oleh sumber suara disebrang sana.

"Akashi-kun, ada apa menelepon?"

Ternyata Akashi yang menelepon Kuroko, yang ditanya masih terdiam dan juga Kuroko menunggu jawaban dari Akashi.

"Kenapa Tetsuya? Aku merindukanmu sudah jelas, kan."

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun."Kuroko menjawab dengan datar.

"Kau dimana Tetsuya?"

Tepat dengan sasaran Akashi bertanya keberadaan Kuroko sekarang, mustahil untuknya untuk membohongi Akashi. Tapi jika dia jujur, bagaimanapun Akashi segera mengejarnya.

"A..aku sedang di sebuah penginapan dengan anggota Seirin."jawab Kuroko hati-hati, takut bila Akashi semakin curiga.

"Oh begitu. Musim dingin ini cukup mengganggu, Tetsuya. Kau harus jaga kesehatanmu." ucap Akashi.

"Iya, terima kasih. Akashi-kun juga."

"Aaah, seandainya kau ada disini, pasti sangat hangat rasanya."goda Akashi yang sedang menyeringai di sebrang sana, sedangkan yang digoda merah padam dan bingung untuk membalasnya.

Kuroko belum juga menenangkan detak jantungnya, entah apa yang terjadi dia ingin membantah Akashi tapi dia tidak mampu. Tubuhnya masih diam dan ponselnya masih dia genggam ke telinganya. Terlihat semu merah sampai ke dauh telinga Kuroko.

"Hentikan itu, Akashi-kun."kata Kuroko pelan.

Akashi hanya bisa terkikik kecil, Kuroko merasa dia sudah mengatakan hal yang lucu. Lalu dengan cepat terlintas dipikirannya wajah Akashi yang saat itu sedang menatapnya dalam-dalam, saat itu jarak mereka tinggal beberapa centi.

"Akashi-kun?"tanya Kuroko menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya denganponi rambutya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya?"

Sudah beberapa menit Akashi menunggu jawaban dari si surai biru langit_nya._ Sepertinya dia sudah menganggap Kuroko menjadi miliknya.

"A..aku sedang di Ky..Kyoto." jawab Kuroko gagap, matanya layu dan masih ada bekas kemerahan di wajahnya.

Di sebrang sana Akashi menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya, serasa dia sedang menyeringai. Di depannya terdapat papan _shogi _dan duduk di depan jendela yang besar menampilkan malam yang indah.

"Tetsuya, ayo kita bertemu. Malam ini." jawab Akashi halus, namun Kuroko mendengarnya adalah sebuah perintah. "Aku akan ada di depan penginapanmu hanya dengan beberapa menit" lanjutnya lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon. Kuroko menatap bingung, bagaimana mungkin Akashi mengetahui tempat penginapan mereka sekarang. Dia hanya menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke kamar.

Dia menyelesaikan permainannya dan segera menuju ke lemari bajunya, dia mengganti pakaiannnya dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Akashi sudah mengetahui penginapan mana Kuroko berada. Karena dia sudah mempunyai alat canggih yaitu dengan menemukan lokasi seseorang dengan terakhir dia telepon tadi. Hal mudah yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menemukan Tetsuya-nya. Akashi meminta seseorang sopirnya untuk mengantarnya.

'_Malam ini memang menarik, iya kan Tetsuya?'_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

><p>AN : Gomen, chapternya lama di update. abisnya lg kena flu #Plaak

Author akan segera update yg chapter slanjutnya.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Haloo minna! terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita ini, sebenarnya Author mau bikin panjang ceritanya wkwkwk, yaa doain aja biar semangat ngerjainnya. # plakk! **

**Maaf klo ceritanya gak nyambung dan aneh, haha. Yaudah selamat membaca.**

**Warnings : Shounen ai, typos, gaje XD**

**Rate : T**

**like? review**

**Title : Date? but...**

* * *

><p>Akashi POV<p>

Malam ini begitu ramai dan juga dingin. Setelah mengakhiri percakapanku dengan Tetsuya aku menjadi tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya yang manis. Malam ini aku berencana unntuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan berkeliling di Kyoto. Sudah aku tentukan tempat yang tepat dan hanya aku dan dia. Karena cuaca yang dingin, aku memakai kemeja putih panjang dengan lilitan dasi dan rompi hitam, sedangkan jasku hanya kulampirkan di pundak. Tidak lupa aku sengaja memakai syal hangat warna biru muda milik-_nya. _

Aku melirik sebuah pintu masuk penginapan yang sudah berada di depanku. Saat ini aku sedang menunggu 'seseorang' keluar dari sana. Punggung menyandar dan tangan dilipat dengan sabar menunggu Tetsuya keluar. Sudah banyak orang yang memperhatikanku namun tidak aku pedulikan. Mataku hanya lurus menatap ke depan.

Setelah beberapa menit aku menunggu, target incaranku keluar juga. Bisa kulihat dia melirik kanan-kiri hanya untuk mencariku. Senyumanku merekah melihatnya seperti anak yang sedang kehilangan arah. Tubuhku sudah tidak sabar ingin merengkuh tubuh miliknya.

Aku tidak mencoba untuk memanggilnya, tapi akhirnya dia melihat ke arahku dan segera berlari kecil. Sesuai dengan dugaanku, dia begitu manis dan polos. Lampu malam menerangi kami berdua, sekarang dia berdiri dihadapanku. Terlihat uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya, karena ini musim dingin.

"Akashi-kun, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucapnya.

Aku tidak mempedulikan alasannya yang menyebabkan datang terlalu lama, saat ini aku senang bisa melihatnya, sehat dan semakin manis. Dia hanya memakai _sweater _putih, aku lega pakaiannya menutupi lehernya. Tapi sedikit tidak tega melihatnya sedikit kedinginan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya. Kau terlihat kedinginan."

Aku segera melepas syalnya dan melilitkan di lehernya juga menaruh jasku ke pundaknya berharap untuk di pakainya. Dia bingung dan juga terkejut saat aku melilitkan syal di lehernya.

"Tapi Akashi-kun, kau juga pasti kedinginan. I..ini tidak adil."jawabnya melihatku dengan wajah yang bisa kubaca 'khawatir'.

Namun, jawabannya tidak mengubah apapun. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyumanku yang 'biasa'.

"Jika kau mau adil. Sekarang genggam tanganku, aku tidak lagi kedinginan. Karena kau ada di sampingku, Tetsuya."balasku mencuri tangannya dan menggenggamnya.

Dia hanya menatap kaget, mungkin dari kalimatku barusan. Namun, dia membalas genggamanku. Aku bisa menahan dinginnya malam bila Tetsuya bersamaku, aku sangat terasa hangat bisa menggenggam tangannya. Kulihat wajah putihnya bersemu merah, aku tidak tahu itu dari cuaca yang dingin atau dia merasa malu.

"Ayo kita pergi." kataku.

Kami akhirnya berjalan berdampingan, aku menguatkan genggamanku dengannya. Tapi terkejutnya dia juga menguatkan genggamannya.

"Um...A..Akashi-kun, kita mau kemana?"tanyanya melihatku masih dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Sudah sangat terbiasa kalau Tetsuya selalu melihat seseorang dengan wajahnya yang sulit di tebak. Tapi aku tidak mau dia melihatku dengan wajah itu, seakan aku dan orang lain sama di matanya. Aku _harus_ membuat Tetsuya bisa melihatku berbeda dan hanya aku seorang!

"Kita ke suatu tempat yang bagus, di Kyoto banyak tempat yang patut di kunjungi, Tetsuya. Tapi aku memilih salah satunya."

Pandanganku masih terus ke depan, Tetsuya juga hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat jalan. Kami berdua berjalan berdampingan tanpa mempedulikan siapapun yang melihat, selama ada Tetsuya, tidak ada lagi yang kupedulikan.

Akashi end POV

Normal POV

Kuroko melirik sedikit ke Akashi yang masih melihat lurus, wajahnya langsung bersemu merah jika melihat sosok yang sedang serius akan sesuatu. Dia ingat kalau Akashi telah menyatakan perasaannya padanya, dan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan penuh dengan keberanian. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia balas untuknya, perasaannya masih belum sama seperti yang dirasakan Akashi padanya. Namun, dia merasa bersama Akashi hatinya selalu nyaman dan aman. Walaupun, dia terlihat dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi dan senyuman terlihat mengejek. Tapi dia merasa kalau Akashi melakukan itu semua adalah untuk melindungi sesuatu.

Tidak terasa kalau mereka sudah berjalan selama 30 menit lebih, Kuroko dan Akashi sudah berdiri di sebuah tower yang tinggi dan lampu menghiasinya. Surai biru muda mendongak ke atas dengan terpesona melihat tower yang terang begitu indah. Melihat pemuda di sampingnya terpikat dengan sesuatu yang dilihatnya, Akashi hanya bisa tersenyum, namun senyumannya berbeda dengan yang lain. Ini mengisyaratkan kehangatan dan kebahagiaan. Lagipula, ini adalah salah satu rencananya untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya-nya. Kali ini dia harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang di inginkannya.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko berjalan ke arah pintu masuk tower tersebut. Surai merah menekan tombol lift, sesampainya mereka berdua di lantai paling atas alias puncak tower tersebut. Kuroko berlari ke arah jendela kaca raksasa melihat dengan mata yang berminar-minar. Kota Kyoto begitu indah jika terlihat dari atas, banyak lampu warna-warni yang terhias di bawah sana.

"I..indah." bisik Kuroko lembut.

"Iya, indah."balas Akashi hanya melihat wajah Kuroko yang sedang fokus dengan pemandangan Kota Kyoto.

Terukir senyuman dari Kuroko, dia begitu senang karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat sesuatu dari atas tower. Sesuatu yang indah dan menyenangkan.

"Aku sangat senang malam ini. Bisa melihat ini semua dengan seseorang sangatlah menyenangkan, apalagi melihatnya dengan Akashi-kun."kata Kuroko melihat Akashi dengan senyuman yang hangat.

1

2

3

"E..e..m..mak..maksudku, a..aku senang Akashi-kun mau mengajakku ke..kemari, Akashi-kun sungguh baik."balas Kuroko tergagap dengan semburat merah.

Akashi hanya menatap pemuda biru muda di depannya dengan tenang, lalu dia mulai terkikik kecil setelah mendengar pengakuan Kuroko yang kikuk. Pemuda surai biru muda tidak pernah membuat Akashi-kun berhenti menghiburnya. Kuroko yang heran dengan apa yang Akashi tertawakan hanya menatapnya bingung.

Akhirnya dia berhenti tertawa, dia melihat Kuroko senang. Akashi melihat jam tangannya dan memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko.

"Ikut aku." pintanya.

"Eh? Kemana?"

Surai merah hanya menarik pelan pemuda biru muda itu ke suatu tempat, mereka saat ini berada di tempat yang khusus dan sedikit berbeda dari tempat sebelumnya. Disini malah lebih indah dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Kuroko hanya penasaran mengapa dia dibawa kemari, matanya tidak lepas dari punggung pemuda di depannya. Tangan mereka masih terikat, kebisingan menyelimuti sudut ruangan. Namun, tiba-tiba suara ledakan terdengar dari luar ruangan.

**BOOM**

Awalnya Kuroko tersentak mendengarnya, tapi dia segera melihat ke jendela. Matanya membesar, dia bisa melihat percikan api warna-warni besar menyebar. Dia melihat kembang api.

**BOOM**

Kali ini Akashi menghadap ke arah Kuroko, suara bising tidak lagi terdengar hanya suara ledakan dan cahaya kembang api berada di dalam ruangan. Kuroko menatap Akashi, tangan kanan pemuda merah segera menyentuh dagu surai pemuda biru.

Wajah Akashi mulai mendekatinya, Kuroko menatap mata Akashi yang begitu serius. Dagunya segera diangkatnya, perasaannya sudah tidak karuan, suasana yang begitu mendukung suasana. Jantung mereka saling berdetak dengan cepatnya, Kuroko tidak dapat berpaling dari tatapan sang _Emperor_. Matanya segera dipejam dengan eratnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan mantan Kaptennya lakukan.

Akashi melihat mata Kuroko yang tertutup rapat hanya mengeluarkan senyuman kecilnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kuroko, bibirnya menyentuh kening milik surai biru muda. Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan merasa kalau Akashi sedang mencium keningnya. Pipinya terus memerah dan tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak. Seakan dirinya berubah menjadi batu.

Setelah memberikan kecupan manis pada Kuroko, dia mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan tangannya. Dia sungguh ingin memiliki Kuroko dengan segera, dia benci berlama-lama. Tapi dia sangat yakin kalau Kuroko adalah hanya miliknya. Dia akan berusaha untuk menjauhkan orang-orang yang dekat dengan Tetsuya-nya.

"Aku senang jika kau senang, Tetsuya. Ini belum seberapa yang aku berikan padamu. Keberadaanmu akan menjadi hal yang membahagiakan, dan sesaat kau disini aku tidak akan menyiakan waktuku untukmu, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi.

Tatapan mereka tidak saling lepas, Kuroko tercengang mendengar perkataan hangat dari mulut mantan Kaptennya dulu. Hal ini mendapat respon dari Kuroko, dia menyentuh tangan Akashi yang masih menyentuh pipinya.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak sabar untuk mencintaimu, Akashi-kun. Waktu bersamamu tidak pernah aku lupakan. Bersama Akashi-kun sangat nyaman dan hangat. Aku senang."

Akashi untuk pertama kalinya merasa tersentuh dan hatinya terasa bagai bunga-bunga mulai siap untuk mekar. Kuroko menerima untuk menjadi miliknya. Mulai dari sekarang dia akan membuat Kuroko bahagia.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa lama mereka di tower dan memutuskan untuk turun. Kuroko mengajak Akashi untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di sebuah taman. Mereka duduk berdampingan, di depan mata mereka ada pemandangan cahaya-cahaya kecil dari kota.<p>

Suasana yang nyaman dan menenangkan, selama ini Akashi merencanakannya untuknya. Dari perjalananya ke tower dan untuk kembang apinya. Semuanya sudah diatur oleh Akashi. Saat ini, gantian Kuroko untuk membawa Akashi ke sebuah taman yang sepi hanya mereka berdua. Duduk berdampingan, tangan mereka saling terikat. Tidak terasa kantuk mulai datang di matanya. Kuroko tidak sengaja menjatuhkan kepalanya ke pundak Akashi.

Akashi dengan tenang melirik ke arah seseorang yang suatu saat akan menjadi miliknya itu dengan senyuman hangat. Sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum seperti ini. Benar-benar mengejutkan dan ini yang membuatnya senang. Untuk sementara dia membiarkan momen ini berlangsung. Dia sangat menikmatinya, rasa hangat bersama Kuroko membuatnya nyaman di sampingnya. Berharap ini bisa berlangsung selama-lamanya. Akashi berharap.

"Oyasumi, Tetsuya."bisik Akashi melihat wajah tidur Kuroko.

Malam ini bulan menyinari kota itu, suara kembang api menggema di telinga. Dua pemuda duduk berdampingan bersama di bangku taman. Berharap menantikan hari baru yang lebih menyenangkan.

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Haloo para readers yang Author cintai gimana ceritanya? bagus atau abal? ya ditunggu di review ya**

**Akashi : Hey, kapan sih bikin kalo Tetsuya sudah jadi milikku?**

**Author : sabar Akashi-kun, belum waktunya.**

**Akashi : Kalo begitu aku bikin jalan sendiri saja! (sambil memegang guntingnya)**

**Author : (bingung) eh? gimana caranya?**

**dengan seringaian Akashi dan senyuman mengejek, Author nosebleed.**

**Akashi : hem, kau meremehkanku?**

**Author : Ohoho, yasudah semangat para reader, tunggu kelanjutannya ya. **

**Akashi : Ya, tunggu kelanjutannya. terima kasih sudah membaca (ckris ckris)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer : Para pemain/chara KuroBasu adalah milik Tadatoshi-sensei, tapi this story is pure my own.**

**Rated : T**

**Warnings: Shounen ai, typos, etc.**

**Title: Like a Rainbow**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hatiku sempurna karena ada dirimu, dan cintaku sempurna karena aku memilikimu."<em>

Akashi duduk di sebuah taman sambil meminum teh, di sekitarnya terdapat beberapa _maid_ yang siap untuk melayani permintaan tuan mudanya itu. Hari ini pemuda surai merah tersebut sedang tidak di sibukkan oleh tugas-tugas yang di tanggungnya. Di mejanya ada beberapa foto-foto 'seseorang' yang terus ia damba-dambakan dan terus menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkannya. Tetapi dia tahu sekali kalau menggunakan cara memaksanya akan berbuah sia-sia. Di dalam foto-foto itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Semenjak malam itu, malam disaat Akashi menyatakan perasaannya pada pujaan hatinya. Itu adalah langkah awal untuk terus mendekat kepadanya, apapun caranya dia akan terus mencoba membuat Tetsuya-_nya _agar mencintainya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghalanginya. Dia akan menghujaninya dengan cintanya, memeluk sesukanya, dan banyak yang ingin dia berikan pada surai _Baby Blue_ itu. Tangan kirinya menopang wajahnya dan sebelah kanannya menyentuh wajah manis Kuroko yang di dalam foto tersebut.

'Tetsuya, tunggu sebentar lagi.' benaknya sambil tersenyum.

Di lain sisi sebuah penginapan di tengah kota Kyoto. Sekelompok pemuda sedang melakukan 'rutinitas' mereka sehari-hari saat di Tokyo. Yup, mereka adalah anggota club basket Seirin. Dan yang membuat mereka melakukan push-up, lari memutari tempat penginapan 15x putaran, ditambah mereka belum juga mendapatkan sarapan, siapa lagi kalau bukan pelatih beserta manajer mereka yang kompeten Aida Riko.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka sudah peregangan, tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan peluh yang mengalir.

'Apanya yang istirahat sementara, ini mah sama aja kayak biasanya.' benak Furihata kelelahan.

'Perutku lapar sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, ya?' pikir Ace Seirin, Kagami sambil celingak-celinguk.

"..."

"Saa, kalian sudah melakukan peregangan, bukan? Sekarang bergegaslah untuk ke Kota untuk membeli bahan-bahan untuk sarapan sebagian harus membantuku mempersiapkan alat-alat. Kalian tidak mau kan mati kelaparaan~" ucap enteng si Manajer.

Pemain Seirin ber-_sweet drop._

"Oy, Riko. Aku mau istirahat dulu."ucap si Kapten.

"Oh baiklah. Grup dibagi 2! Grup pertama terdiri dari kelas 1 dan grup kedua untuk kelas 2!"

Kelas satu hanya mengangguk-ngangguk setuju, sedangkan senior mereka juga setuju. Mereka lebih memilih ikut perintah si Manajer dibanding dapat omelannya.

"Saa, kelas 1 pergi ke Kota membeli bahan-bahannya! Sisanya ikut aku mempersiapkan alat-alatnya." suruh Aida semangat.

"Siap!" sorak kelas 1 & 2.

* * *

><p>Di perjalanan, anak kelas 1 yaitu Furihata, Kawahara, Fukuda, Kagami dan juga Kuroko bersama-sama menuju ke supermarket di Kota. Kagami yang memegang daftar bahannya selagi dia yang lebih mengerti makanan dibanding anggota lainnya. Trio kelas 1 asik dengan mengobrol bermacam-macam, sedangkan Kuroko dengan tampang datar hanya mengikuti Kagami dibelakang.<p>

"Kita akan memasak Hot pot nih, beli salad juga. Duh, permintaan pelatih terlalu banyak." ucap Kagami ke anggota lainnya.

"Aku setuju saja, asal masakannya sehat." balas Kuroko datar.

"Uhm..uhm, aku sudah sangat lapar." jawab Furihata.

"Eh?"Tiba-tiba kaki Kuroko berhenti, yang lain pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Maaf, tali sepatuku lepas. Kalian jalan duluan." balasnya polos.

"Cih! Dasar, dikirain apa. Yasudah, cepetan."kagami jengkel dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Setelah Kuroko membetulkan tali sepatunya, dia mendengar suara gonggongan kecil dari bawah kakinya. Dengan wajah datar dia melihat Nigou dibawah kakinya sambil memelet ke majikannya. Kuroko mengangkat anjingnya dan bergegas untuk kembali ke rombongannya, namun sesuatu manariknya ke belakang. Surai biru itu segera menghadap ke arah yang dimaksud dan saling tatap-menatap pada pemuda bermata heterokromatik. Sungguh dia tidak pernah menduga dapat bertemu lagi dengan mantan Kaptennya itu.

"Tetsuya."sapa Akashi sambil tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Akashi-kun, _Doumo_." Kuroko masih memakai wajah datar, walaupun ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Akashi hari ini begitu mempesona, terlihat dari beberapa gadis-gadis selalu memandangnya. Tetapi, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, dia hanya terpanah oleh pemuda manis di hadapannya sekarang.

Kemudian tangan Kuroko di tarik oleh Akashi, Nigou terlanjur jatuh namun masih selamat dan mengikuti majikannya yang di tarik.

"Akashi-kun, mau kemana kau membawaku?"tanya Kuroko memerah, karena dilihat oleh orang-orang sekitar mereka.

Pastinya mereka berpikir kami yang bukan-bukan, mereka tentunya melihat pria menggandeng pria sangat aneh, tapi Kuroko mengusir pemikiran itu. Dia hanya mengikut saja dengan pemuda di depannya yang terlihat begitu maskulin itu.

Kuroko POV

Entah kemana dia membawaku tapi ini benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, ini terlalu cepat. Aku memegang dadaku agar tetap tenang, namun nihil. Merasa tangannya menggenggam tanganku saja sudah membuatku panas. Setelah kejadian di tower malam itu, aku terus memikirkannya. Akashi-_kun _ mencium keningku, jauh didalam hatiku aku ingin lebih dari itu.

'Huh? Kenapa aku memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?'

Beberapa hari ini kepalaku hanya terisi olehnya, aku terlalu bingung dengan perasaan ini. Di satu sisi aku merasa nyaman dan bersama Akashi-_kun_ pembawaanya hangat, namun di sisi lain aku terlalu takut apa yang terjadi bila aku juga menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

'Apakah ini artinya aku sudah menyukai Akashi-kun?'

Dia masih menarik tanganku sampai di suatu halte Akashi mulai melepaskannya, aku sedikit kecewa. Dia melihatku yang memasang wajah heran, dia lalu tersenyum simpul. Saat bus yang akan kita naiki berhenti, kami pun masuk dan duduk di bangku khusus dua orang. Aku memangku Nigou dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"Sebenarnya, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

Akashi hanya tersenyum, "Nanti kau tahu sendiri."balasnya kembali menatap ke depan lagi.

Kuharap Kagami dan yang lainnya tidak mengkhawatirkanku. Mana lupa bawa ponsel.

Setelah tadi pagi peregangan rutin, mataku begitu berat dan aku mencoba tidur lagi. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, terakhir aku tahu aku merasakan kepalaku dipaksa untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Satu kata.

_Nyaman_.

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya."Seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku seakrab mungkin. Aku sedikit membuka mataku karena kurasa juga Nigou melompat-lompat kecil dipangkuanku. Setelah sadar kembali, busnya sudah berhenti. Aku segera melihat Akashi yang melihatku sambil mengusap pipiku, aku panas lagi.<p>

"Kita sudah sampai. Tetsuya."

Aku melihat sekitar dan manatap tidak percaya. Akashi membawaku ke,

"Taman bermain?" ucapku tidak percaya, ternyata waktu perjalanan hanya berkisar 1 setengah jam. Akashi menarikku. Lagi.

Krebek krebek bek bek

Mukaku memerah, malu sangat. Perutku sudah bunyi minta diisi ternyata, tapi tidak menduga kalau terdengar seperti ini. Akashi melihatku terkikik pelan, aku hanya menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajah merah padamku.

"Ha...ha..Tetsuya, wajahmu merah membuatmu terlihat makin manis."jawabnya, aku melihat seringainya. Dia mulai lagi, aku kesal. "tapi aku sangat suka itu." lanjutnya menarik daguku ke atas dengan jari telunjuk juga jempolnya.

Akashi mulai lagi dengan senyuman meremehkannya, tapi kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar?

'jangan sampai dia mendengarnya.'

"Ayo, makan. Nanti aku takut kau pingsan. Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti kau kuculik, dan tidak akan kukembalikan ke Seirin sampai lusa."

Aku hanya diam menanggapi omongannya hanya gertakakkan,

"Aku serius, Tetsuya." baru saja aku mengira itu sebuah gertakkan, aku menatapnya tajam.

"Ayo."ajaknya. aku mengikutinya dari belakang, Nigou berjalan bersanding denganku dengan tenang. Aku, sangat cemas. Apalagi dengan _dia._

...

...

...

Normal POV

_Tetsuya, kau tahu. Cinta itu seperti pelangi_

_Aku hanya mengharapkan satu hal darimu, jatuh cintalah padaku_

.

.

.

_TBC_

* * *

><p>AN: Gomen, baru bisa sedikit updatenya. Abisnya lagi sibuk kuliah juga Hadeeeh T_T

Terima kasih buat para reader dan ngereview ini cerita. Arigatou!  
>Mohon kritik ataupun saran, please No flame.<p>

Btw, ditunggu komentarnya. selagi author mau cari inspirasi nih.

Semoga bisa lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Chao..Minna! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer : Saya tidak berhak memiliki Kurobasu, Kurobasu hanya milik Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Rated : T (gak kuat kalo mau naik rating)**

**Warning : Shounen ai, Typos, etc.**

**Title : Taman bermain (bagian 1)**

* * *

><p>Suara dari berbagai arah tidak dihiraukan dari pemuda surai merah untuk menatap surai manis dihadapannya itu. Semenjak mereka menemukan tempat makan tidak ada interaksi yang intens, Kuroko yang merasa ditatap hanya cuek dan menghisap vanilla <em>shake<em> yang ketiganya. Entah karena minuman terfavorit atau dia malas untuk bercakap dengan pemuda iris heterokromatik dihadapannya. Akashi menatapnya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"Woof!"

Kuroko melihat ke arah pemuda dihadapnnya. _Mau sampai kapan dia menatapku seperti itu?_ Pikir Kuroko. Dia menaruh cup vanilla _shake_nya itu karena merasa sudah habis. Dia menyilangkan tangannya dan bersender pada kursinya.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kalau sudah kenyang minumnya. Ayo kita coba wahana taman bermainnya," kata Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas merasa sedikit kesal dengan Akashi, karena memaksanya untuk datang kemari tanpa memberitahu pelatihnya dan juga rekan setimnya. Pastinya mereka akan mencarinya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa marah dengan sikap mantan kaptennya ini. Akashi sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya, dan dia merasa bersalah karena kebaikkan serta perhatian Akashi belum sempat dibalasnya.

"Baiklah, Akashi-kun. Ayo Nigou." ucap Kuroko dan Nigou mengikuti tuannya. Dia berjalan bersanding dengan Akashi. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Kuroko merasa gelisah dan merasa aneh.

'Apa ini karena aku berada disamping Akashi-kun?' pikirnya. Tangannya sudah berada di depan jantungnya yang terus ber _dag dig dug_ ria. Diliriknya pemuda di sampingnya itu, kalau saja dia sampai mengetahui sikap anehnya ini. Si surai biru bersyukur Akashi tidak melihatnya aneh. Tapi perasaannya itu tidak mau berhenti sedikitpun. Dia masih memakai wajah datarnya untuk menutupinya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi berhenti, karena si surai merah menyadari tingkah Kuroko.

"Eh? Kenapa berhenti Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko senormal mungkin menutupi kegugupannya.

Akashi yang entah berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko belum siap untuk berkata-kata. Dari kelihatannya Akashi sedang meneliti sesuatu dari paras si _Baby Blue._ Suara dari orang-orang sekitar dan dari wahana taman bermain terasa ditulikan oleh Kuroko karena dia terlalu _nervous, _padahal beberapa menit lalu dia merasa biasa saat ditatap oleh mantan kaptennya.

"Aku sudah menyadari tingkah anehmu dari tadi tapi aku coba tidak menggubrisnya, Tetsuya. Apa yang kau khawatirkan?" kata Akashi. Dia sedikit tergelitik karena tingkah Tetsuya-_nya _walaupun dia tetap memasang wajah biasa saja.

Kuroko tidak memungkiri kalau dia mengkhawatirkan perasaannya ini. Dia menatap ketanah untuk melihat apakah ada jawaban yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Itu...Aku..!"Kuroko bingung untuk menjawab, wajahnya tiba-tiba merasa panas. Dia hampir saja ingin mengatakan kalau perasaannya sedang gelisah jika berdekatan dengan Akashi. Tapi dia ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Akashi melihatnya yang kebingungan hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan mencoba menggandeng jari-jari tangannya.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuya. Tapi bisa kau simpan itu untuk nanti. Saat ini kita ingin mengunjungi wahana dulu." ujarnya sambil menggandeng Kuroko berjalan lagi. Sedangkan yang digandeng sudah panas dingin.

Kuroko sampai sekarang tidak bisa mengerti mengapa mantan kaptennya itu bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Dan tidak menyangka kalau orang itu ialah, Akashi Seijurou. Kuroko hanya tidak bisa menduganya dari kejadian malam itu. Akashi yang begitu baik dan pengertian, berteman dengan siapa saja dia suka, memiliki apa saja, sopan dan cerdas, dan juga memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Dibandingkan dengannya Kuroko hanyalah pemuda yang normal dan tidak terspesialkan, Akashi berhak mempunyai seseorang yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Pikiran itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

'hey, lihat..lihat, mereka berdua..' bisik orang-orang sekitar.

Kuroko yang sadar dari lamunannya merasa orang lain sedang membicarakan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena mereka berdua terlihat mencolok dengan 'pegangan tangan' mereka. Kuroko merasa malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jangan didengar, Tetsuya. Mereka hanya suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. Fokus padaku." ucap si surai merah, masih berjalan santai menggandeng Kuroko sampai iris mata mereka saling berpandangan. Kuroko tersenyum dengan sekilas, Akashi sangat menenangkan.

"Baik. Akashi-kun." balas Kuroko tersenyum simpul.

* * *

><p>Akashi menunjuk kearah wahana yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah bangunan yang terlihat kotor dan dibuat semencekam mungkin. Banyak cat-cat merah yang mendeskripsikan kalau itu darah mengalir. Kuroko mendelikkan alis, dia tidak tau kalau Akashi tertarik dengan wahana seperti itu. Bukan apa, tapi surai merah itu tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Yak, wahana yang ditunjuk oleh Akashi adalah Rumah Hantu. "Ayo, Tetsuya." Akashi memimpin untuk mengantri. Kuroko mengekor dari belakang. Dia melihat beberapa peraturan di wahana tersebut. Yang menarik perhatiannya ialah...<p>

"Dilarang melakukan hal mesum di dalam..?" "memangnya siapa yang berani?"ucap Kuroko berhati-hati agar tidak terdengar orang sekitarnya.

"Apa, Tetsuya? Kau mau berbuat mesum denganku?"goda Akashi. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dan juga rona merah diwajah Kuroko.

"Kau salah, Akashi-kun." balasnya, setelah itu Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannnya menahan malu.

Akashi dilain sisi hanya terkikik kecil setelah iseng menggoda Kuroko, dia merasa puas setelah melihat rona merah padam diwajah imut Kuroko.

'Wajahmu sungguh menggodaku, Tetsuya.' pikir Akashi.

"Bercanda, bercanda...kau sangat polos, Tetsuya." ucap Akashi, sambil mengelus ujung kepala Kuroko untuk permintaan maaf. Kuroko masih sedikit canggung, karena ini pertama kalinya Akashi bisa bercanda dengannya. Biasanya si surai merah membuat suasana begitu mencekam dan serius. .

Kuroko lebih suka memakai wajah datarnya, sebenarnya dia mempunyai rasa kesal sedikit dengan Akashi tapi dia pendam saja. Kemudian, tidak menunggu beberapa lama mereka sudah memasuki wahananya. Kereta yang menunggu mereka sudah siap untuk dinaiki.

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan kearah kereta yang akan membawa mereka kepada adrenalin mental. Mereka sudah menaiki keretanya dan tinggal menunggu giliran mereka untuk masuk.

Surai biru muda menelan ludah saat duduk sangat berdekatan dengan pemuda disampingnya yang masih bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan tidak lupa senyum menggelitik dari Akashi.

"Takut, Tetsuya?" tanya surai merah meremehkan. Karena ada suara teriakan dari arah dalam lorong sana. Kuroko bukan merasa takut dengan hal yang seperti itu. Dia hanya merasa seperti seorang gadis yang merasakan cinta pertamanya.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidaklah takut dengan hal yang seperti ini."bantah Kuroko dengan nada rendah dan sopan.

Roda kereta sudah mulai bergerak dan mereka berdua memasuki lorong gelap gulita tanpa ada penerangan yang memadai. Suasana didalam sudah hening dan banyak suara yang begitu aneh. Pemuda bersurai merah melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan bosan dia sungguh berharap kalau pemuda manis di sampingnya akan merasa ketakutan dan mencoba memeluknya, tapi dia tau kalau Kuroko bisa saja bertindak diluar ekspetasinya.

Setelah itu, kereta yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba berjalan sungguh sangat lambat dari sebelumnya. Akashi sudah tau kalau sesuatu akan terjadi tapi dia melirik orang di sebelahnya yang masih memakai wajah polosnya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Akashi sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko.

'Akan ada yang keluar, Tetsuya. Besiaplah.' bisik Akashi.

Kuroko dilain sisi menjadi lebih panik saat wajah Akashi sangat dekat dengannya. Tapi kemudian dia merasa kalau kereta mereka berhenti mendadak. Manik biru langit begitu kebingungan saat kereta berhenti tiba-tiba pada saat jantungnya begitu panik.

"Srett...srett...srett..." Suara benda terseret dari arah Akashi mendekat. Yang pada saat itu Akashi masih dengan posisi menghadap Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun..."lirih Kuroko melihat kebelakang Akashi.

"Hmm, Ada apa, Tetsuya?" jawab Akashi malas yang terus menatap Tetsuya-nya.

Akashi yang sebenarnya tau kalau yang datang adalah hantunya, dia memang sudah mengira kalau yang mendekat akan ke arahnya. Dengan tatapan dinginnya dia menatap kearah sisi lainnya.

"Haaaa...aaa...aaa...darah!Haaah berikan aku DARAHMU!"ujar si Hantu, kelihatan kalau dia seperti korban kecelakaan, wajahnya tidak berbentuk lagi dan banyak darah, kemudian pakaiannya sudah compang-camping dan sekujur tubuhnya penuh bengkak-bengkak dan darah.

Hantu tersebut mencoba menggoyang-goyangkan kereta mereka. Tapi tidak ada dari mereka yang begitu panik, walaupun Kuroko terlihat begitu kelimpungan karena dia takut kalau keretanya akan jungkir balik.

Akashi dengan mata heterokromatiknya memandang hantu yang sudah mengganggu waktu berduaan dengan Tetsuya_nya_.

"Kalau aku boleh menyarankan, saat ini yang harusnya kau takut-takuti bukanlah diriku, tetapi pasanganku yang ini."menunjuk ke Kuroko.

1

2

3

"Hiii?!"Si hantu baru menyadari keberadaan Kuroko pada saat itu juga.

"_Doumo, Yurei-san_." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Mata tanpa ekspresinya menerima reaksi kaget dari si Hantu. Akashi tersenyum dan kereta kembali berjalan meninggalkan Hantu yang ketakutan. O_o

* * *

><p>-Time Skip-<p>

Selanjutnya mereka berdua sudah keluar dari wahana pertama itu.

"Woof!" Nigou datang meneyerbu tuannya, karena diwahana tersebut dilarang membawa hewan. Jadi, Nigou dipaksa untuk menunggu diluar wahana.

Akashi dan juga Kuroko berjalan bersandingan kembali memutuskan untuk kegiatan selanjutnya..

"Dzz..dzz..dzzz!" suara getaran yang berasal dari kantong Kuroko. Dia langsung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ada yang menelepon.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku harus mengangkat panggilannya." ucap Kuroko.

"Silahkan."

Kuroko menekan tombol hijau ponselnya dan mencoba berinteraksi dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Halo, Kagami-kun?"

"_KUROKO-TEME! Dimana kau? Apa kau tidak tau kalau kami mencari-carimu karena menghilang di supermarket!"_

'_jadi mereka baru sadar aku menghilang saat di supermarket -_-". ' _benak Kuroko.

"Tolong jangan berteriak-teriak ditelingaku, Kagami-kun. Aku sedang di taman bermain, bersama Akashi-kun."

Kuroko merasa gendang telinganya akan pecah sebab respon tidak percaya dari _ace_ Seirin itu.

"_Kau tau kalau kita disini sedang latihan, bukan liburan KUROKO! Lagipula apa-apaan sih Akashi itu, dikira kau bakalan diculik sama preman-preman gak jelas. Malah sama Akashi! Setidaknya beritahu kami." _terang Kagamipanjang dan lebar.

"Aku minta maaf tidak memberitahumu, Kagami-kun."

Kagami mulai mengecilkan suaranya "...yah mau gimana lagi? Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu pelatih nanti kalau kau sedang ada urusan sama mantan kaptenmu itu."

"Terima kasih, Kagami-kun."

"Tapi jangan terlalu lama, kita akan melakukan latihan."

Kuroko tersenyum dengan sikap ke_ibu_an Kagami. "Baik, Kagami-kun."

Akhirnya, putuslah sambungan telepon mereka. Kuroko memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan kembali ke Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Melihat kalau pemuda iris _baby blue_ sudah selesai dengan obrolan kecilnya dengan cahaya barunya, Akashi tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman kecil Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, mungkin kita akan mempercepat waktunya. Karena Kagami-kun memintaku jangan terlalu lama."

"Sayang sekali, Tetsuya. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu."Akashi memakai wajah kecewa walaupun dalam hatinya dia ingin sekali memaksanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Akashi-kun."ucap Kuroko merendahkan pandangannya merasa bersalah sekali dan sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mantan kaptennya.

Akashi tau kalau Kuroko akan merasa bersalah, karena tidak mau membuatnya terlalu banyak pikiran. Dia hanya ingin hari ini bersenang-senang dengan Tetsuya-nya. Walaupun dia tidak mengharapkan gangguan sekalipun.

Melihat wajah murungnya Akashi sungguh tidak tega, dia meraih dagu Kuroko dan mengangkatnya pelan untuk melihat ke arahnya. Manik _baby blue_ beradu dengan manik heterokromatik, siapa yang akan berkedip duluan. Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari iris mata Akashi. Disana terukir banyak emosi. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengatakan lewat kata-kata, tetapi dia mengerti betul apa yang dirasakan Akashi.

"Tetsuya." Akashi tidak berkedip dan masih menatap intens manik baby blu Kuroko. "Aku tidak mau memaksamu. Jadi, jangan membuat wajah seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum simpul. "Baik, Akashi-kun. Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan akan ke mana selanjutnya. Kuroko sendiri merasa bahagia, melihat berbagai emosi pada mantan kaptennya yang dia lihat sendiri. Senyum yang terus menghiasi wajahnya tidak akan sirna, berkat seseorang yang sudah memberinya cintanya yang sepenuh hati.

...

...

_Tetsuya,_

_Hari itu akan datang saat kau menjadi milikku. Tapi aku hanya_

_Aka menunggunya saat itu tiba. Jika memang aku harus _

_Menunggu selamanya, itupun akan aku lakukan. Karena _

_aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu_

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

><p>AN : Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review dan mau membaca cerita saya :')_  
><em>

Maaf karena terlalu lama updatenya, karena kalau terlalu cepet nanti ceritanya jadi berantakan.

Tapi kali ini saya bakal nyepetin ini cerita sampai END++

Ditunggu komentarnya... ^_^ Chao..Minna!


	6. Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi _sensei, _dan cerita ini berdasarkan ide dari cerita-cerita yang saya baca.

Warning : Typos, Shonen ai, dll.

Rate : T

Title : Taman Bermain (Bagian dua)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_Biarkan aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Agar kau tidak harus pernah merasa kesepian"_

Saat ini cuaca jelas cerah dengan warna biru langit tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan turunnya hujan. Orang-orang yang datang ke taman bermain tampak menikmati aktivitas mereka. Banyak dari mereka datang dengan orang spesial dan juga keluarga tercinta. Hari-hari bahagia penuh cinta dari dua sejoli akan berlanjut selamanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bisa berharap bahwa matahari akan terus bersinar di cuaca yang bagus ini. Seharian ini, pikiran si pemuda biru hanya pada si surai merah disampingnya. Dia begitu _nervous _mengingat banyak fakta bahwa Akashi menggandeng tangannya.

Sudah dua jam, mereka berdua telah menaiki empat wahana, mereka menikmati keberadaan seseorang satu sama lain. Saat mereka keluar dari wahana yang keempat, Akashi tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum berbalik melihat Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, sudah jam makan siang. Sebaiknya kita makan terlebih dahulu." Akashi menyarankan sambil melihat jam tangannya lalu kembali melihat Kuroko.

"Baik, Akashi-kun. Kita cari dulu tempat makan disekitar sini." Akashi tersenyum dan melihat Kuroko saat berjalan ke papan informasi.

"Ketemu! Akashi-kun, ada _food court_ didekat sini. Aku tau jalannya. Ayo!" tanpa disadari olehnya dia telah menarik tangan Akashi untuk segera mengikutinya.

Kuroko memang tidak menyadarinya tapi Akashi sedikit nyaman saat Kuroko menariknya. Akashi hanya melihat Kuroko yang begitu semangat namun masih memakai wajah tanpa ekspresinya, dari sana Akashi dapat membacanya kalau dia sedang senang. Akashi sedikit tersenyum dan mengikuti tangan ini ditarik olehnya.

* * *

><p>Akashi telah selesai dengan makannya sebelum Kuroko dan menyeduh sedikt kopinya selagi menunggu untuk Kuroko selesai dengan makannya. Mereka berdua makan hamburger dan Akashi memesan kopi, sedangkan Kuroko dengan <em>milkshake<em>-nya. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang tentang hari-harinya. Kuroko yang lebih aktif berbicara dan Akashi senang mendengarnya.

Selang beberapa menit, Kuroko telah selesai dengan makanannya. Tidak lupa menyeduh _milkshake-_nya dan mengelap mulut.

"Tunggu, ada sedikit bercak disana." Akashi segera bergerak mendekat dan mengelap bercak saus diwajah Kuroko dengan jari jempolnya. "sudah." Ucap Akashi puas.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Akashi-kun. Aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri." balas Kuroko tersipu malu sebelum menyeruput minumannya kembali. Akashi juga tersenyum sedikit dan menyeduh minumannya juga.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi setelah itu, mereka saling berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Disaat si surai merah melirik pemuda di hadapannya, dia melihat wajah Kuroko masih merah dan dia tersenyum tergelitik dibuatnya.

Setelah mereka telah lama duduk-duduk santai, Kuroko melirik Akashi dan akhirnya mata mereka bertemu pandang. Saat, itu mereka bingung satu sama lain. Selang beberapa detik, pecahlah suasana hening menjadi gelak tawa dari dua orang berbeda surai itu. Saat itu, memang hal yang menggembirakan.

"_Aku merasa dia itu seperti Sang Surya, aku terdesak oleh bola matanya yang kuat dan bersinar lurus itu."_

"Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya kita naiki, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko untuk pertama kalinya tiba-tiba begitu antusias untuk wahana selanjutnya. Karena, sebelum-sebelumnya Akashilah yang terus mengajak Kuroko dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil atau "ya, terserahmu saja." dari pemuda _baby blue._

Bukannya apa Akashi yang memegang mapnya jadi dia yang akan memutuskannya. "Ada enam wahana yang belum kita naiki dan Ferris Wheelnya. Awalnya aku berpikir itu aku taruh di paling terakhir disaat menuju gelap jadi kita bisa melihat _sunset_ atau bintang. Tapi, aku ingat kau tidak bisa berlama-lama. Jadi, itu bisa kapan-kapan saja." Akashi mencoba seromantis mungkin tidak lupa memberi senyuman hangat kepada Kuroko walau ada nada kekecewaan disana.

Mendengarnya Kuroko agak berbinar-binar, dirinya sangatlah menginginkan saat-saat itu tapi tidak bisa. Akashi mengerti dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Kuroko tersenyum dengan Akashi yang selalu pengertian itu, dia mencoba mencari celah dari keheningan ini.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan naik yang itu!" tunjuk Kuroko ke arah wahana yang tidak kalah mencolok dengan begitu besar.

Akashi menganggukkan kepala dan menutup mapnya serta menaruh kedalam saku belakang celananya.

"Ayo kesana, Tetsuya. Pastinya...seru, karena aku dengar kalau itu jalannya sangat cepat dan menantang adrenalin." Tersenyum kepada Kuroko yang terlihat khawatir.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya Aku tidak begitu bagus dengan hal ketinggian dan cepat, tapi kalau bersama Akashi-kun pasti baik-baik saja." Kuroko tersenyum kearahnya. Akashi baru saja melihat wajah malaikat yang begitu manis. Tidak lupa kalau Akashi sedikit menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

'Tetsuya, aku ingin senyuman itu hanya untukku. Setelah, kau jadi milikku. Aku pastikan kau tidak memberikan senyuman itu kepada siapapun.' batin Akashi.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan beriring-iringan, disepanjang jalan mereka saling bergurau satu sama lain. Sampai di antrian mereka terus berbincang-bincang tentang hari-hari mereka di sekolah masing-masing, dan juga diselipkan dengan masa-masa mereka di SMP mereka terdahulu. Antrian berakhir satu jam lamanya mereka tidak terasa kalau itu giliran mereka.

Sudah mereka duduk, Akashi melihat bagaimana Kuroko menggenggam celananya begitu kuat. Akashi beranggapan kalau pasangannya sangatlah _nervous_. Akashi tersenyum hangat dan mengambil tangan Kuroko yang tadinya menggenggam celananya. Akashi menggenggamnya kuat tapi pasti. Kuroko menatap Akashi dalam sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya yang tersirat.

Keretanya sudah mulai berjalan dan disaat itu genggaman Kuroko langsung lebih kuat, Akashi merasakannya. Mereka mulai memasuki putaran pertama dan terasa menggunjang tapi mengasyikkan.

Pada saat ingin putaran yang kedua Akashi melihat wajah Kuroko yang kelelahan, dia terus menggenggam tangannya erat. Kuroko melirik kesampingnya. Akashi tersenyum menyiratkan 'tidak apa-apa, Tetsuya.' disitu Kuroko merasa tenang kembali dan mecoba menikmati diputaran kedua.

Dan disaat putaran terakhir mereka mulai tertawa bersama-sama. Kuroko tidak lagi merasa _nervous_ ini semua berkat Akashi.

"_Aku ingin melindungi senyuman itu."_

Setelah mereka berdua bersenang-senang dan mulut mereka berdua sama-sama kering akibat terlalu banyak berteriak dan tertawa.

"Tetsuya, tunggu disini. Aku akan mencari minuman."Akashi menyuruh Kuroko untuk duduk menunggu. Namun, sebelum itu sebuah tangan mencegah pakaiannya.

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Aku yang akan mencarikannya. Akashi-kun duduk saja dan tunggu aku disini." ucapnya tersenyum kearah pemuda surai merah. Akashi tidak bisa lagi menang dengan keras kepala Kuroko.

"Nigou, tolong temani Akashi-kun."ucap Kuroko.

"Arf!"

"Apa yang ingin kau minum, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko bertanya dengan mengambil uang dari tangan Akashi.

"Samakan saja denganmu." Akashi tersenyum dan melihat Kuroko pergi mencari-cari tanda _food court_ terdekat.

Akashi duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon, mendengar banyak suara yang bising. Nigou sedang tiduran didekat kakinya. Dia tersenyum. Sudah cukup lama dia tidak setenang ini, akhirnya waktunya tidak ia sia-siakan bersama Kuroko. Membayangkan kalau dia sudah memilikinya sudah sangat membuat dirinya begitu bahagia. Kuroko begitu polos dan Akashi tidak tahan dengan wajah manisnya.

Akashi masih berpikir kalau dia masih belum cukup untuk membuat Kuroko senang, banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan bersama Kuroko. Dia ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dan merasakan kehangatannya.

* * *

><p>Suara langkah kaki terdengar ditelinga Akashi suara kaki itu menuju kearahnya, dia mencoba membuka matanya dan melihat surai birunya yang bertiupan dengan angin membawa dua buah minuman ditangannya sambil berlari kecil kearahnya.<p>

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan minum _milkshake_, Akashi-kun. Aku membelikanmu rasa coklat dan aku rasa vanilla." Kuroko berhenti dan duduk disamping Akashi. Akashi tersenyum dan mengambil minumannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Akashi menyeruput minumannya._Manis. _

'Kalau Tetsuya minum seperti ini seperti ini, apa rasa bibirnya sama-sama manis.' benak Akashi, tersenyum menggelitik.

Akashi yang terkekeh kecil membuat orang disampingnya kebingungan. Akashi berhenti terkekeh dan menyenderkan kepalanya di tas pundak Kuroko. Dia melihat bagaimana wajah putih Kuroko terlukis indah saat sedang tersipu. Padahal dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Boleh aku mencoba sedikit punyamu, Tetsuya?"

"Tentu." Kuroko mendekatkan minumannya kebibir Akashi sambil menahan kegugupannya. Dia melihat Akashi menyeruput minumannya, lalu iris heterokrom yang tajam menatap iris biru langit Kuroko. Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap merasa detak jantung Kuroko rasanya ingin lepas dia mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak kuat. Akashi selesai merasakan _milkshake_ milik Kuroko. Akashi segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mereka berpikir tentang sesuatu yang sama, namun tidak berani mengungkapkannya.

'Aku baru saja melakukan ciuman tidak langsung dengan Tetsuya.'benak Akashi menutupi sedikit rona merahnya.

'Akashi-kun melakukan itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar?' pikir Kuroko tidak kalah merah menahan malu.

Setelah selesai menaiki berbagai wahana, terlalu banyak mereka merasa senang dan menikmati waktu bersama dengan kehadiran seseorang yang begitu spesial. Sudah waktunya untuk mereka berhenti dan melakukan aktivitas masing-masing.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan kalau sudah mendekati sore, Akashi tau kalau ini adalah waktu dia akan berpisah dengan Tetsuya-nya untuk hari ini. Sedih rasanya dia tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi. Mereka berjalan kearah pintu keluar beriringan, Kuroko terlihat begitu kecewa pula namun tidak ia pamerkan ke pemuda surai merah itu. Dia menginginkan waktu lagi untuk bersama-sama dengan Akashi. Menurutnya dia sudah begitu nyaman dengan iris heterokrom itu. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang dia lakukan bersamanya dan itu membuatnya begitu diinginkan. Mereka akan segera sampai ke pintu keluar, Kuroko hanya menatap tanah yang kelihatannya menarik tapi sebenarnya dia sedang berpikir keras. Dia masih merasakan ada yang janggal di dirinya, dan dia tidak tau.

Akashi masih diam tidak membuka suaranya yang tercekat begitu saja. Mereka tau kalau ini adalah hal yang rasanya sakit. Harus berpisah ditengah-tengah kesenangan. Tapi bagi Akashi rasa sakit ini akan segera menghilang karena kata perpisahan dikamusnya hanya berefek sebentar padanya. Dia akan terus mencari kesempatan lain untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya-nya. Hari-hari itu pasti ada karena peryantaannya adalah mutlak.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan melesat dijari Akashi. Yaitu tangan mungil Kuroko yang masuk kesela jari-jari milik Akashi. Entah mengapa Kuroko ingin sekali untuk menggenggam tangan itu. Akashi sedikit heran dan hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalan kembali

Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa ada dari mereka ingin membuka pembicaraan. Lebih suka untuk memendamnya dalam hati. Banyak pasang mata memandang mereka namun tak mereka hiraukan dan lebih suka dengan keberadaan orang spesial mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, ini akan menjadi hal terakhir untuk hari ini. Aku berharap kau menikmati harinya." kata Akashi tersenyum.

"Aku berpikir ini adalah hari yang terbaik. Aku menikmatinya sekali, aku tidak akan tau rasanya apabila pergi bersama Akashi-kun jauh menyenangkan."

"Hm, baguslah."

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di depan halte bus. Tangan mereka sudah terlepas dan Kuroko bersiap untu naik kedalam bus. Nigou sudah naik lebih dahulu. Merasa dibelakangnya tidak ada yang mengikuti, Kuroko melirik Akashi.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Maaf Tetsuya, bisa kau dan Nigou pulang sendiri. Aku ada urusan sebentar."ucap Akashi. "dan juga Tetsuya, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Ini bukan perpisahan, kita akan bertemu kembali." lanjutnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti, dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Akashi suatu hari nanti, ucapannya ialah janji. Kuroko masuk dan duduk disamping jendela. Melihat iris heterokrom yang begitu teduh hanya melihat dirinya.

'Inikah namanya dicintai oleh seseorang yang bukanlah orang tua kita sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun? Aku belum membalas apa-apa padanya.' pikirnya.

Bus yang membawanya segera berangkat dan meninggalkan halte dan Akashi. Kuroko menatapnya sendu, Akashi dapat melihatnya dia tidak ingin melihat wajah Tetsuya-nya yang terlarut dengan kesedihan. Dia akan segera menemuinya lagi suatu hari nanti.

* * *

><p>AN : Terima kasih untuk membaca fic ini. Saya lupa kalau Nigou suaranya "Arf" jadi ada pergantian gitu.

Okey, saya menunggu komentar dari para readers sekalian. Sekian.


End file.
